A l'aide
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Ben c'est une song fic Hisoka x Tsuzuki, enfin pas super yaoi mais un pitit peu ... ENJOY


Titre: À l'aide  
Auteur: Ben moi…Moi ! M.O.I ! Kim quoi !  
Genre: Yaoi, song fic, Pov de Hisoka  
Source: Yami no Matsuei  
Couple: Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
Disclamer: Et si je devenais shinigami, je pourrais les avoir ? non ? Tant pis.  
Commentaire: La chanson c'est _L'autre_ de Mylène Farmer. Elle chante de belle chanson je trouve. Encore une fic qui sera pas super joyeuse.

**À l'aide **

_Nager dans les eaux troubles__  
Des lendemains  
Attendre ici la fin  
Flotter dans l'air trop lourd__  
Du presque rien  
A qui tendre la main._

Depuis tout petit je suis enfermé. Dans l'obscurité, je perdais espoir. Déjà, je songeais à ma fin. Je étais bien jeune pourtant. Puis j'ai grandis. Je pouvais enfin sortir, mais cette atmosphère lourde m'oppresse aussi. Partout, tout le temps, je n'arrive pas à ressentir la liberté qui, pourtant, devrait être là. Attendre la fin dans cette chambre sombre ou dans mes errances nocturnes, c'est du pareil au même. Même après ma mort, je continue à être dans les ténèbres. Tu es le seul à m'avoir tendu la main.

_Si je dois tomber de haut  
Que ma chute soit lente  
Je n'ai trouvé de repos  
Que dans l'indifférence  
Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence  
Mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va_

Je suis un Shinigami, je suis déjà mort, mais…la mort s'emparera un jour de moi…à nouveau. Je suis comme un séraphin sans ailes, un séraphin déchut ? On est surnommé les Dieux de la Mort, les Anges de la Mort…Nos ailes sont bien faibles…Le jour où elles auront vraiment disparu, je tomberai vers la terre…lentement j'espère comme ca je pourrai penser à toi une dernière fois. L'indifférence de mes parents, mon isolement m'a fait trouver le repos. Grâce à ce psychopathe aussi…mais j'ai perdu mon innocence à cause de ca. Je sais que je suis froid et distant, mais c'est trop éprouvant. Tu dégages tellement d'émotions. Ca ne va pas, ca me rend malade cette empathie. Ca n'a pas de sens non plus ce que je ressens

_Tout est chaos_  
_A côté_  
_Tous mes idéaux : des mots abîmés…_  
_Je cherche une âme, qui_  
_Pourra m'aider_  
_Je suis_  
_D'une génération désenchantée, désenchantée_

C'est l'anarchie dans ma tête. Mais ca l'a toujours était…mais aujourd'hui, c'est pire. Ce but, cette résolution que je suis, ca m'obsède…non peut être pas à ce point ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour me sauver de cet enfer qui se crée dans mon esprit. Une âme bienveillante qui voudrait bien me protéger. Je crois l'avoir trouver en toi. Je sais pas si tu serai d'un grand secours, mais ton soutien me touche. On n'est pas du même âge, mais ils sont tous les deux désenchantés…

_Qui pourrait m'empêcher  
De tout entendre  
Quand la raison s'effondre  
A quel saint se vouer  
Qui peut prétendre  
Nous bercer dans son ventre_

Cette empathie est un vrai calvaire. J'entends tout. Je connais pas tes pensées les plus profondes, mais je que je lis en toi me surprend, m'agace ou me laisse indifférent. Je laisse rien voir, mais qui peut m'en empêcher ? Personne, même pas toi. Je sais plus quoi faire. Même moi je n'arrive pas à me l'interdire. Mais de toute façon tu ne le sais pas. Ce que tu ne sais pas non plus, c'est mes émotions à moi. Je pourrai les partager avec toi. Je sais que tu me rejetterai pas, mais ce serai impossible. Tes sentiments sont trop forts, je ne supporterai pas le choc. J'aurai aimé pourtant être dans tes bras, me faire bercer.

_Si la mort est un mystère  
La vie n'a rien de tendre  
Si le ciel a un enfer  
Le ciel peut bien m'attendre  
Dis moi,  
Dans ces vents contraires comment s'y prendre  
Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien ne va._

Ma mort. J'en avais très peu de souvenir. Trois années d'agonie, trois années identiques. Ce maléfice est encore là, gravé en moi. Pourtant ma vie d'avant, je la regrette pas. Je l'ai tant attendu cette mort…La tendresse…La mort me l'a offert avec toi. Mais comment m'y prendre pour te le dire. Aide moi. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Rien ne va comme je voudrais, mais je fais de mon mieux alors ne me rejette pas. Parce que moi, Tsuzuki, je t'aime…

**Fin**

Que c'est court ! Et encore un faux yaoi. Bon, c'est compliqué ce qu'il raconte le Hisoka, mais c'est une pauvre âme tourmantée. C'est rare que mes one-shot sois si court…mon cerveau buguerai-t'il ?


End file.
